


Mother's Recipie

by Coalmine301



Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baking, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker Friendship, Shmi Skywalker mentioned, These Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Anakin is having trouble recreating Shmi's infamous cookies. Luckily Obi-wan is there to cheer him on.Anyway, enjoy some random fluff
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996339
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Mother's Recipie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comfrotember prompt "Baking"

Holding up the cookie, Anakin examined it more critically than he had anything before in his life. It was a lovely golden brown color, the dough nice and semi-firm, with rich deep brown chocolate chips. So far an excellent start.

Tentatively he bit into it. The dough was warm and soft, offering little to no resistance. The chocolate chips melted against his tongue into warm goo. It was sweet, delicious. All and all a very good cookie. 

There was just something missing. 

He frowned, shaking his head. “Nah.”

“Nah?” Obi-wan echoed, the redhead watching from his perch on the counter. 

“Nah,” Anakin repeated. “It’s just not it.” 

With an aggravated wave of his hand the tray joined an ever increasing pile of rejected cookies at Obi-wan’s side. This was either the sixth or seventh batch thrown away, the redhead had since lost count.

Not to mention the fact Shmi was due to visit in a week or so from now and would no doubt bring her own batch of cookies. What they were supposed to do with all these extra cookies, Obi-wan didn’t know.

“There's just something missing,” the teen muttered, pacing up and down the team’s narrow kitchen. “She always put something in it that made it taste… taste… taste much better than whatever this claims to be.” He gestured angrily at the gathered mess of recipes and still unused ingredients scattered across the kitchen island. 

“Are you using the same kind of stuff she did?” Obi-wan questioned, nibbling on a rejected cookie. 

“Of course,” Anakin replied. “These eggs came from hens fed only standard Tatooine wild grain. The wheat had been grown on the least infertile sand the dustball ahd to offer. The milk came straight from a bantha’s-”

“I get it,” Obi-wan interrupted. He really didn’t want to know what that next word would be.

“Mom must have used some kind of secret ingredient,” the blonde murmured, snatching up a recipe to scrutinize the parchment. “But for the life of me I can’t figure out what it was.”

“Maybe put some sand in it,” Obi-wan suggested, only half joking.

Instantly Anakin’s expression spasmed in disgust. “I am not putting that vile, sith damned substance in my mother’s special cookies. Shame on you for even suggesting as such,” he spat, wagging a finger in the redhead’s direction.

“Oh, so you do know how to speak poetically.”

Anakin shrugged in response. “I learned from watching you, Master,” he admitted. “You do tend to get unnecessarily poetic sometimes.”

“Touche,” the redhead muttered as he reached for another cookie. “You sure you don’t want to give these a second chance? They’re actually pretty good.”

Anakin let out an unhappy huff. “They just don’t taste the same.” Suddenly the blonde perked up not even a moment later. “Cinnamon, we haven’t tried cinnamon.”

Obi-wan just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Here we go again...


End file.
